


What He Has to Do

by dreamsofspike



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has to find a way to pay the bills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Has to Do

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: violence, prostitution, dub-con/non-con

"Well, well... what have we here?"

Billy looked up in alarm at the familiar and detested voice, the owner of which was making his way down the deserted alleyway toward him. He glanced down the alley in the other direction, where his last customer was just disappearing around the corner.

Billy scrambled to rise from his vulnerable and humiliating position on his knees, instinctively brushing himself off in an attempt to look a little less pathetic.

It certainly wasn't possible to look any _more_ pathetic.

He was barely on his feet, however, when Hammer reached him and forcefully shoved him back down onto his knees on the concrete. Billy bit back a groan at the painful impact, struggling briefly to rise, but then keeping still when Hammer's meaty hand tightened warningly on his shoulder, just painful enough to let him know he didn't want it to get any _more_ painful.

"I knew you were low, Dr. Horrible, but I had no idea you'd stooped to _this_. Selling your body, soul, and dignity to the first interested stranger in a filthy back alley. I mean, come on. At least have a _little_ self-respect. I won't even be able to enjoy knocking the crap out of you anymore."

_Well,_ there's _a plus... at least there_ is _one in this humiliating situation._

"There's no way you could possibly understand the sacrifices I've had to make in order to achieve my goals," Billy informed him, defiant, though he was unable to keep the slight tremor from his voice. "Since you've always had everything handed to you!"

"I have, haven't I?" Hammer smugly agreed. "And... I don't intend for that to change now..."

Billy's heart lurched as Hammer edged nearer to him, and a cold sense of dread trickled down his spine with the dark realization of the larger, stronger man intended.

"Don't touch me!" Billy muttered, shrugging out from under Hammer's hands.

Hammer easily caught him again, grabbing his hair and yanking his head backward, keeping him on his knees.

"I'm gonna do more than _touch_ you, Doctor." Hammer smirked. "And _you're_ gonna do... well..." He shrugged, clearly pleased with himself. "... pretty much anything I want."

He crouched in front of his fallen nemesis, one huge hand clenched around his throat, pinning him to the wall behind him, his voice chillingly soft and menacing as he leaned very close to speak directly into his ear.

"And if you're lucky... I might actually _pay_ you..."


End file.
